


My Elf Secret

by Purpearl



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpearl/pseuds/Purpearl
Summary: Callum is a simple highschooler. Not too great, no too bad. But his life will change when he met the girl he had a crush on, Rayla in the classroom, and find out she was a moonshadow elf in disguise.An AU in Highschool, heavily inspired by jitsu Wa Watashi  Wa/ My Monster Secret, ut with less goofiness going on to keep the character's personality.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Callum's crush

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jitsu Wa Watashi Wa, and I love The Dragon Prince. So... Why not mix both of these, i thought. And here i am, writing this. I hope you will enjoy this.  
> Also it's my first TDP work, and my first ever fanfiction written in english. I tried my best though.

“Callum?” The student with the short brown hair raised his hand as he was called by the teacher during the usual morning’s student appeal. He was used to it, for years being at school. He never felt bored of it, he felt in his place, right there, as a highschooler. Not all the time of course, but most of it. He was a good student without being the best around. Not the kind to not do its homework, nor the kind to fool around. He was listening, keeping is mouth shut while teachers were speaking and that was it.

For the next hour, it was French. With miss Janai. Not the course he was the best at, but he was doing well enough as long as he had to see something and remember it thanks to his photographic memory. when he had to be creative in some way like during essays, wherever it was French or English, it was harder. And grades weren’t always following. But he could deal with it. In the end, he never had to try hard at school and he wasn’t the kind to do so anyway. his parents cared more about his well being than his academic success and he was thankful for it. That led him to spend his free time drawing a lot, things he saw once, things he liked. Everything or almost he could remember. And that meant a lot of things.

The only moment he was truly not enjoying was Physical Education. Linked to the fact that he was asthmatic, something that didn’t help him enjoy the time spent. Thinking about it was thinking about the pain and the distress he was feeling when his lungs were chocking. For a few activities, he had the right to not participate to preserve his health. The fact that her Aunt, Amaya was the teacher couldn’t change this. At best she was kind enough to understand his situation and taking it into account.

At the end of the day, after passing by his locker and taking everything he needed to do his homework for the evening, Callum headed out to the exit of the highschool. Once outside, he waited, sitting on the steps leading to the entrance of the building for a few minutes. Until his half-brother Ezran joined him to return home together.

“Hey! How was your day? asked the middle-schooler.”

Ezran was in this school only for a month, contrary to his brother who was there for years now. Their mother Sarai, married his father some years before having him. This resulted in some physical differences between the two. He was, of mixed race, harboring a lighter brown skin color than his father. His hair was also fluffier and darker than his brother, looking almost like an afro. To the point where some people were doubting if they were really brothers, leading Callum to explain why it was that way.

Personality-wise, The younger was more friendly than the elder one. While Callum wasn’t particularly lonely in his class. He was not the kind to befriend everyone but was always cheerful and optimistic. Something that always likes the oldest one, which he enjoyed the company.

“Ok… Kinda... I mean… the usual, French, Math… It’s a Highschool.” answered the older, in a shrug.

“Being at school is… boring. I prefer when we play together.”

“You don’t have friends at school yet?”

“There’s this one who's always alone but, he doesn’t talk much. His name is Azimondias.”

“Did you talk to him?”

“Yeah, but I think that… he’s scared to just have some pep talk. But I don’t think he’s a bad seed.”

“Why don’t you share some jelly tarts with him? You love them, and if he does too, that might start the discussion between you and him.”

“But you don’t have many friends too? Right?”

“Well… I’m in good terms with everyone in class without really calling them my friends, yes. And besides, I have…”

“Hey guys! wait for me! called a more feminine voice, behind their back.”

“Hey Claudia! How was your day?”

“Kinda good ! sorry for being this late, I had to help my father.”

“No problem.”

Claudia was, as Callum almost suggested to his brother, his only friend. They were the same age but in different classes, meaning that most of their time spent together was outside classes. As a student, she was seen as the book-smart kind. Studying a lot, and having remarkable grades. Regarding friends, she didn’t have more than Callum, but in her case it was due to her father, teaching science at school and having a reputation to be the harshest teacher in the whole school. Something both Ezran and his half-brother never really cared about since their father knew him for a long time already and were best friends.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Ezran is trying to make a new friend, but he seems to not be the talkative one.”

“Oh… That’s ok I guess. I mean, look at your brother. He doesn’t have many friends either.”

“Well… There’s you and…” Try to enumerate Callum.

“And? Don’t tell me you think Soren is your friend. He spends his time mocking or bullying you.”

“No, it’s just that…”

“Is there someone you have a crush on?” Suggested the little brother.

“Ehm…”

“Eh! I want to know too!”

“Fine, ok. There is someone.”

“Who? Who?” Asked both insistently.

“It’s that girl in my class… Rayla.”

“The weirdo? I mean…”

“Hey! I think she’s cool.”

“Meh… You deserve so much better honestly.” Comments the girl.

“I… Don’t know her, so I’m not gonna judge. Did you talk to her already?”

“No.”

“Well then, I think it’s worth a try.”

“And we will be there to cheer you up if you get rejected... or whatever happends.” goes on Claudia.

“Do you know where she is?”

“What? You want me to ask her now?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“I think she usually leaves school late. Tries to remember the young woman. I heard that she usually does her homework before leaving. She might be in the classroom.”

“Thanks! Wish me luck then. Don’t wait for me.”

Callum left his brother and his friend behind him, going back to school trying to meet and ask Rayla out. Or at least talk to her. As his brother said, it was worth a try. The sun was setting tainting the sky with warm colors. And as the temperature was getting colder and colder as the night was closer, the building where he was having class every day was strangely empty. When he finally arrived before the door of the classroom. He wasn’t so sure about doing it anymore. But going this far to not try out of cowardice wasn’t the right thing to do, in his mind. So after taking a deep breath he decided to open the door.

She was there. Not that he didn’t expect that but she was… different. The Rayla he knew was that girl that never speaks in class, with her silver hair at the desk at the front row. The first thing he did notice was the color of her skin which was pale and unnatural pink. The shape of her face was the same but under her eyes, there were marks, like face paints. On top of her head, among the same hair, he was used to seeing her, was standing two horns. The ears were also different than what we were used to seeing on people as they were a bit longer and as pointy as her horns. And she was just there, stretching, a necklace with a purple stone in her four-finger hand and a surprised face.


	2. What she is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum did find Rayla when entering his classroom. What he did not expect was that his classmate to look so different than what saw every day.  
> And she never expected someone to come to the classroom at this hour. When no one is there.

At the moment the door opened her mind went blank. What was he doing there? Right now? At the worst time possible? Frozen in place, it took her several seconds before putting back the necklace around her neck. Dissimulating like a veil her abnormal features. Her classmate who was standing there, as surprised as her at first, walked into the room, trying to get closer to understand fully what he just witnessed.

“Ye did see. Didn’t ye ?” She asked, after collecting a bit of composure after being dumbfounded.

“See what ?” Answer the young boy, feinting innocence.

“Don’t play dumb wi’ me. Ye saw what ah am.”

“And… What are you ?”

“ Th’ truth is that, I…”

“You’re probably not a vampire, you don’t have wings nor fangs. Maybe an extraterrestrial being? Like an alien ?”

“A’m an elf. Ye dork. A Moonshadow elf tae be more precise.”

“ Oh. You mean that there are different kinds of elves?”

“A’m talking much more than ah should.”

“I guess… Listen, I understand that I shouldn’t have seen all of that. Or heard or whatever. And I’m sorry about what happened.”

“How come ye came there in the first place? There is no one at this hour and ah just wanted tae tak' mah necklace off tae relax a bit.”

Callum, with this question, was remembering himself why he was there. The fact that he had a crush on that girl, on that newly discovered elf, who was here, right before his eyes. Putting the surprise aside, he didn’t really care about her being an elf. She was as beautiful with her horns, and her four fingers, then she was with her disguise.

“Well… I… wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Fur th' little that matters noo.”

“What do you mean ?”

“ Well… th’ main condition fur me bein’ ‘ere, was that ah shouldn’t bein’ discovered. Or else, ah hae tae report it and… basically, stop going tae school. Damn, Ethari will be sae sad.”

“What ?” Thought the teenager. That was pretty bad. He never intended things to go that way. “That’s unfair” is his next thought. That girl he always saw with her silver hair, studying conscientiously, good in P.E., and was doing all that all alone to cover her secret... had to quit school and that was his fault. And without taking care, his sadness is showing on his face.

“It’s okay though. It’s nae yer fault. AH messed up. ‘n’ besides… Ah had a lot o’ fun times at school. ‘n’ a’m happy that ye dae nae hate me or scared of me. That’s one o’ th’ thing he was th’ most scared o’ tae be honest.”

“No way.”

“Whit ?”

“I think it sad, that we had to talk in these circumstances. I will tell you something. Aint’ it possible for you, for us, to hide the fact that you’ve been discovered? Nobody has to know that I do. I do not have that many friends… I think it’s possible.”

“Ye think? Well, listen… Technically ah did this promise only tae Runaan. As long as he doesn’t know ah think that a’m ok. So… Fine! Let’s be friend from noo oan.”

“Friend”. The word crosses his mind and reminds him that he was there to ask her out. And… now that looked impossible to do. Especially since she called him his friend. And at the same time, he was satisfied with the situation. Well, kind of… he talked to her, shares something really special with her. And… that was a start. Especially when he didn’t want to be a jerk and basically blackmail her into going out with him because he knew her secret.

“Yes. I’m really happy to count someone as great as you as my friend.”

A few minutes later they were outside the building. walking home together. The orange sky that was there before was now in a deep blue. And school was as empty as before meeting her. Callum then checked his phone. Three messages, from Claudia.

Claudia [6:20 PM] Srry for reacting the way I did earlier. You have my full support.  
Claudia [6:35 PM] You’re taking longer than I expected it.  
Claudia [6:45 PM] We’re going home. I hope you’re doing well. cya tmrw

“Did someone wait fur ye ?”

“Well… Kind of, but they left when it was too late for them”

“Tae be fair… ah think ah can trust you… but only when we’re alone. ah don’t think ah can meet yer friends yet. Especially since a’ve been messing up hard enough fur th’day”

“That’s ok I guess. You don’t have to befriend them for now.”

Both stayed silent for a few minutes after that. They were walking down the street leading to their respective homes. At that moment they felt in accord. With both sides of the deal that made them friend fulfilled. They were both smiling. Until Callum, looking at her new friend breaks the silence :

“Can we talk about the elephant in the room ?”

“ Whit ?”

“ Your accent. Is that why you do not talk that much in class ?”

“ I… I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She says, slowly, trying to dissimulate it.

“It’s ok though. Is there a reason why you need to hide it?”

Rayla pauses. He was just interested in knowing why. He didn’t mean to make fun of it. SHe thought. At this point, it was ok to tell him. That was no big deal.

“Fine. It’s… just th’ wey Moonshadow elf talks. Mah parents talk lik’ that, Runnan ‘n’ Ethari talks lik’ that… Ah thought that trying tae hide it was a good way tae disguise myself.”

“It’s just an accent, you might as well be Scottish. I don’t think that anyone can link it with you being an elf. ”

“That’s true...” She sighed. “Well, ah think this is where we split. Thanks anyway, ah liked that going-back-from-school-with-a-friend thing. Even if ah think yer way tae curious fur yer own good.”

“Ahah, sorry. See you tomorrow then Rayla.”

“yeah, ye tae.”

The two separate, the elf in disguise going down another street than the one Callum was walking every day to go home. A few meters away, he was smiling. Him who never had more friend than Ezran his half brother and Claudia that she knew since they were kids, was enjoying talking with someone. But also sharing a secret with her. And an important one at that. The most important thing now was to tell the other two without saying too much. And it was better to think about it now than improvise something. The young boy took then his phone, ready to text Claudia something

Callum [7:00 PM] Sorry, I chickened out. Kinda.  
Callum [7:01 PM] We did chat a bit.  
Callum [7:01PM] But I couldn’t ask her out.

A few seconds later, after sending that third message, the black-haired girl answered him

Claudia [ 7:02 PM] Are you alright?

Callum [7:03 PM] Yes. We went home together, we did chat along the way.

Claudia [7:04 PM] I’m glad you are ok. Ezran too. He was worried it went wrong.

Callum [7:05] I really am. I’ll tell him how it went. Cya tomorrow.

Claudia [7:06] cya, you’ll have to tell me more details tomorrow.

Great. While he thought the version of events he went with was convincing enough he had to prepare to tell more while taking care to never reveal that Rayla had a secret. And that was bothering him. But he definitely could work his way out. And that was okay for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Was not so sure about giving Rayla a Scottish accent (or at least showing it in dialogue), I won't probably write it like that though. To bothersome for me and probably makes it hard for you to read, especially since I had to idea about how to make her accent believable and understandable.
> 
> Also, I did put Two different Jitsu Wa Watashi Wa reference in there.


	3. So far so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed since Callum and Rayla met and that he discovered her secret. And so far things went well. Nether the less, I hope you will enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a rough chapter to write. I knew it would be a bit longer than what i usually write, but i tried to keep it around 2000 words. Also i was unsure about how that huge piece of dialogue went.

A whole week passed after their meeting. A routine was fastly found between their usual life. They would never talk during school. Or barely. Callum spending his time with his brother and Claudia. Discussing as they usually do. He was talking very little about Rayla. Just some details here and there but he was not glossing about it. Claudia the first few day was begging for details on their discussion but the teenager was continuously refusing. After school, he would then abandon them for Rayla, and spends his time doing his homework with her, chatting as usual then going home together, like they have been doing since the first day. And they were both enjoying it. 

Their topic of discussion were basically what happened at school, that and every trivial things that could cross their mind, like the last show on tv. Callum, was at first really interested in discovering more and more about elves but Rayla was more than reluctant to that. And that was a boundary that the young man learned fast. Not that it was upsetting her, but he understood that he was going nowhere with this.

But a full week after that. She wasn’t there. Not at school. The realisation came to him quite fast. During the first hour. and not hearing anything about it made him worried. He tried not to think about it. Especially considering that she could be gone because someone else discovered her secret or someone that cared knew that he knows about her.

At noon, at the cafeteria, Ezran and Claudia were sitting at the same table as him. For once Rayla was the topic, as she was missing, and that was clearly getting to his head.

“She’s probably sick. I mean it’s october, that happened at this time of the year.”

“Yeah you’re probably right”

“ You really overthink this. She did not disappear. It’s ok.”

Callum was actually starting to freak out of the thoughts. Not to the point of having a panic attack. And that would give the idea that there was something about her that would worry him. And that would be giving away her secret. He took a deep breath, disguised as a sighed and kept eating his fries. as usual.

A few minutes later after eating his plate without a word and showing a worried face, despite the other two who tried desperately not to care about him, discussing as usual, Callum felt a small tap on his shoulder. But the first to react was Ezran who was facing him :

“ Aunt Amaya !”

“ it’s teacher here. Not Aunt.” The P.E teacher answered back with a smile.

She then signed something toward Callum who was translating for both Claudia and his brother.

“Rayla called the school. She is sick. I know that you chat with her. Can you bring her homeworks ?”

After speaking for his aunt, the teenager face lightened up. Dissipating his worries. It was nothing after all.

“Thank you aunt Amaya” he signed back.

“You’re welcome. See you this afternoon”

“You see, nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah you’re right”

But he was relieved. Truly. His worries disappeared in an instant. Ending the lunch break with a smile on his face, to the surprise of the other two.

“Well, i guess that's what happens when you like a girl… or someone.” 

“Yeah, but that’s a bit strong in my opinion.”

Callum wasn’t listening. focused on his locker and his bag. Getting ready for P.E. this afternoon. Even this wouldn’t make him derail from the thought that everything was ok, and that he didn’t messed up.

P.E. came and went as well as possible for him. Without any particular struggling, and after school, when he expected to meet with Rayla, he instead rushed through th entrance and went down the street he was walking now for a week with her instead of his two friends.

At the crossroad where they usually split up he stopped, took a deep breath then went the way she was going. It was at that moment he realised that he never asked her aunt her address. He knew from her friend that she lived in an apartment in one of the building nearby but that was it. “Dammit” he thought. ANd he didn’t have her phone number yet. If she had a phone anyway. Anyway he tried to figure out where she lived. 

That was only after a few step here she met someone whose face was hidden under it’s hoodie’s hood and hands buried within the pouch.

“Hey” Said the voice the teenager recognized immediately.

“Rayla ? What are you doing ain’t you…”

“Shut up. Follow me.”

Without peeping a word, Callum obeyed to her friend and followed her silently. He guessed, by the way she was dressing and acting that she didn’t have her necklace on her. He felt insecure about it, but the way she was acting, while being kind of strange, trying to hide her appearance, there wasn’t much people in the street.

after a few minutes walking without a word, she stopped at a building. After entering the code to enter, she pulls the teenager by the scarf to force him to enter.

“Damn that was enough stress fer t’day” she sighed.

“ Did you really… have to come pick me up there ?”

“You never had my address and I was pretty sure the teachers have Runaan's address, not mine. as he’s my caretaker and all.”

“So you live here alone ? I thought that you would have a family.

Nope, My parents are… working far away from there, and Runnan and Ethari are basically the one taking care of me. But they live in another town. It’s easier for me to be there.

“That’s kind of lonely…”

“And that’s okay. And I don’t mind it as much, especially since you are around there.”

They stop discussing, Callum sat at the kitchen table. his schoolbag in his hands. She was standing around, trying to remember why she went, and took this risk, outside.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Homework. Here.” he said, handing over a notebook.

“Thanks. You want some Tea ?”

He froze for a moment, it wasn’t like he expected to stay here for a while. But she didn’t mind, so he guessed it was alright.

“ Y-Yeah ! Some Tea please.”

While she was heating water, Callum was peeping everywhere. It was a first, outside Claudia, to be at a friend’s house. And that friend being an elf, he expected it to look way different.

“Here.” She says while offering the te to her friend. “What are ye lookin at ?”

“I… guess that being an elf is not so different than being an human”

“What did you think was my life ?”

“I don’t know honestly but… i thought there was more elf-thing laying around”

“Well, i have my swords… And…”

“ Sword ? Where ? “

“ There in fact” She answered after taking a long bar that was on the table.

“That doesn’t look like a sword”

“ And now ?” After she shaking her wrist, revealing the blade in a similar way a butterfly knife would do.

“Wow that’s cool ! Do all elves have them ?”

“No. Only those who have a mission…”

She suddenly stop, realizing she was messing up another time.

“As long… as you don’t have to hurt anyone. I guess it’s ok.”

“To reassure you, I won’t. If everything is okay.”

“Oh…” He didn’t know how to react, he had some guess on what was that mission but he didn’t wanted her to feel more uncomfortable, especially since she was on her own home.

“So… Why did you not come to school today ?” He went on with this. At least changing the topic of the discussion was something I guess you are not as sick as I’ve been told.”

“Indeed. In fact, my necklace is depleted of it’s magic. The cloudy night and the new moon didn’t helped at all. I guess it will work better tomorrow. Did I missed you ?”

“I… was worried to tell you the truth. I thought someone did discovered you, or that someone found out about me.”

Rayla smiled in return, without showing it to her friend. She appreciated how invested he was with her secret. At that moment she felt safe about it, despite being in her true form with him. At least way more than she felt a week ago.

“How about… five questions ? About me ? You know, you kept asking me about everything. So i’ll let you have that for the moment.”

It didn’t felt right for Callum. She was right, he was curious about her, curious about elves and magic. But he understood that she wasn’t good with that.

“Thank you but i’ll pass. Why not asking me five questions though ? I know a lot about you but you never asked me about anything”

“I’m… not that interested”

“You’re mean, tell me that i am not interesting.”

“That’s not what i meant… Ugh... Fine. you win.”

She sigh for a second. What could she be asking about ? She didn’t even know herself. She thought of all the things he would ask, starting with what he wanted to know earlier this day. SHe remembered him asking about her family and she realized that beside knowing that he had a brother, also in this school, she didn’t know much about it.

“Okay… So, your family ? Can you tell me more about them ?”

“ My family ? Alright, so my stepfather is Harrow and you might know about him as he is the Mayor of the town. My mother is Sarai and she’s basically helping him on this. Apparently they also were student in Xadia but something came up and they had to quit that school. And no, they are not elves. My real father… I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Fair enough. So he’s the mayor. I heard he’s quite popular.”

“I’m not interested in his job. Ezran is, but not me and we’re fine with this. Also, my Aunt, Amaya is our P.E teacher.”

”Oh. That I didn’t knew. And I… don't really like her. When she looks at me, she smiled as if she could see right through me and see what i was.”

“She’s strict about us calling her teacher though.”

“You know sign language then ? I mean, never sax you talk to her but i guess that’s mandatory when you have someone who is deaf in your family.”

“ I do, so do my mom. My father is bad at it and Ezran did not take lessons yet. But it will come in time. I translated for him.”

“That’s super cool ! Third question then. Talking about our P.E Teacher, why are you so bad at it ?”

“I’m asmatic. It’s as simple as that.”

“Ouch, does it hurt ?”

“not at first. It does if i do not take my ventolin on time. Last time it happened i felt like i was choking. Like my lungs were squeezed really hard. $It usually triggers that mantra that do help me though.”

“What is it ?”

“And that’s the last question for you. I usually pick up my vest, shirt or whatever i’m wearing around the middle of the chest and it goes by something like breathe, just breathe. Very slowly. It’s something that my mom would told me when i had some asthma attack and that i picked up.” 

“That’s cute.” She blushed. That went out way to naturally for her. To the point she didn't expect herself to react this way. And he was clearly in the same state as her, but less distressed about it.

“Well… I’ll go. Thank for the tea.”

“ Yeah. Your welcome. See ye tomorrow.”

The young boy stood up. waving to her friend before walking toward the exit, letting Rayla, alone and still flustered by what she said. It was his first time entering a friend house, and his first time entering his crush house and it went kind of good, at least in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. I've got plan for at least the next 6 to 9 chapters and a precise idea about what I will write.
> 
> I hope you guys are having nice holidays and I wish you all a merry Christmas.


End file.
